Rapprochement basé sur une histoire stupide
by Eren-Chaan
Summary: Quand une seringue effraie un joueur de Raimon, c'est tout une mission pour le traîner chez le médecin. ( One-Shot )


**Titre** : _** « Rapprochement basé sur une histoire stupide. »**_

**Auteur** : **_Eren-Chaan _**

**Genre** : Humour - Romance - Amitié - One Shot - Yaoï

**Personnage Principal** : Matsukaze Tenma - Tsurugi Kyousuke - Tsurugi Yuuchi - Nishizono Shinsuke

_A savoir_ → Se One-Shot est basé sur Inazuma Eleven Go. Je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir le couple principal de ce texte. L'histoire est quelque peu bizarre, je vous l'accorde, surtout le début et la raison, non en faîte, l'intrigue au complet est stupide. Tellement stupide que j'ai manqué de me faire tuer par Tsurugi, une centaine de fois en deux jours. Remarquable ~

**WoW**

- Foutu médecin à la con ! Pesta un brun, en retirant son t-shirt de football jaune.

A côté de lui, son meilleur ami, Shinsuke s'amusait de la façon dont Tenma avait de juré contre les rendez-vous médicaux. Ce soir encore, il le savait déjà, il devrait aider Aki à traîner son ami chez ce « stupide médecin », selon Tenma. De toute façon, il avait déjà prévenu ces parents et n'allait pas tarder à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un de l'équipe puisque, plus les jours passaient plus l'avant-centre devenait résistant et, une personne supplémentaire pour le tirer de serrais pas de refus.

- Rah ! Fait chier ! Jura Tenma en essayant tant bien que mal d'enfilé son pantalon d'uniforme.

- Matsukaze, tu devrais te calmer, soupira Tsurugi, l'ex SEED du cinquième secteur.

Tenma ne répondit pas et se contenta de récupérer ces affaires avant de sortir du vestiaire, Shinsuke sur ces talons. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du défenseur à temps partielle. S'il y a bien une chose qui montrait qu'il ne fallait pas embêter Tenma aujourd'hui, c'était bien son agressivité, sa froideur ou alors sa façon d'ignorer royalement les gens. **Pauvre Tsurugi, il va avoir du mal à sans remettre**_,_ pensa mentalement Shinsuke en compatissant pour l'attaquant.

**WoW**

La sonnerie de son téléphone le perturba dans sa visite habituelle auprès de son frère. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et celui-ci lui sourit pour lui dire de ne pas sans faire. Avec un soupire à fendre l'âme il décrocha.

- J'écoute ? [ ... ] Pourquoi moi ? [ ... ] Ce n'est pas suffisant. [ ... ] Mais démerde-toi tout seul pour traîner Matsukaze, nom de dieu ! [ ... ] Vraiment ? Et qui accepterais de tirer cet avant-centre au médecin ? [ ... ] Shindou ? [ ... ] Tch. Comme si ça m'faisait quelque chose que ce soit lui ou un autre. Et, s'il refuse ? [ ... ] Kariya ? [ ... ] C'est bon, je viendrais à cinq heures trente. [ ... ] Ouais, c'est ça, à t'a l'heure.

Il raccrocha et remit son téléphone à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans sa poche, avant de se rasoir et de pousser un autre soupir mortuaire. L'attaquant se passa une main dans ces cheveux puis regarda son frère qui le fixait aussi, un air moqueur au visage, qu'il se serait passé de voir. Finalement, il détourna le regard et son vis-à-vis en profita aussitôt pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Nii-san ! Protesta Tsurugi en essayant avec conviction de remettre ces cheveux en place.

- Alors comme ça, on ne veut pas laisser Tenma entre les mains de Shindou ou Kariya ? Demanda Yuuchi, le ton moqueur.

- Ça n'a absolument rien avoir avec ça ! Rétorqua le cadet en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras.

- Mais, cela à avoir avec quelque chose, non ? Et surtout ne me répond pas négativement, tu viens toi-même de me le dire.

A court d'argument, Tsurugi se leva et se positionna en face de la fenêtre. Dans un sens, son frère avait raison. Il ne voulait pas laisser Tenma ni à leur capitaine ni à ce défenseur. Il ne voulait pas car, d'une part Matsukaze lui appartenait, mais d'autre part ... D'autre part quoi ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Tenma ne t'appartient en aucun cas. Tu voudrais qu'il t'appartienne mais, tu ne fais rien pour. Aurais-tu le pouvoir de changer ta situation avec Tenma ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, soupira Kyousuke.

- Tu mens aussi bien que tu ne joues au football.

Il l'aurait bien envoyé se faire foutre mais, il savait que son frère avait raison. Tenma n'était pas à lui et, il aurait beau se l'approprier mentalement, si Shindou ou Kariya voulait le devancer aucuns des deux ne se gênerait. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il soit certain des sentiments de Tenma, enfin, s'il en avait, bien sûr.

- Kyousuke, tu devrais y aller. Il va être l'heure, l'informa calmement Yuuchi, riant intérieurement de cette fameuse soirée.

- Hum, répondit simplement le cadet des Tsurugi avant de reprendre sa veste, de faire un signe à son frère et d'avancer vers la porte. Je reviendrais demain.

Son frère sourit et le regarda partir. Quelque chose lui disait que demain, il ne reviendrait pas seul et que cette soirée serait prometteuse. Heureusement que Shinsuke l'appelait régulièrement pour le tenir au courant de l'évolution Tenma / Kyousuke.

Finalement, il sorti son téléphone de sa poche et commença à taper son message pour le nouveau gardien de but de Raimon. En faîte, si tout se passait bien, son petit frère ne viendrait pas le voir demain après-midi. Si tout se passait bien, évidement.

**WoW**

Shinsuke était arrivé chez Tenma depuis un bon moment est, était en train d'attendre dans l'entré, l'arrivé du roi du ballon. Il avait reçu le message de Yuuchi. D'une part, il était heureux qu'il puisse entretenir une amitié avec lui, d'autre part qu'il lui fasse autant confiance, au point de le laisser gérer les opérations entre l'attaquant et l'avant-centre.

- Tenma ! Maintenant, descend. Tsurugi-Kun va bientôt arriver ! Hurla Aki, depuis le bas des escaliers.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage en même temps que la sonnette raisonna dans l'entré. Aki, tout sourire, se pressa d'ouvrir la porte et d'accueillir l'attaquant à bras ouvert. Celui-ci, main dans les poches et visage impassible s'avança à côté de Shinsuke et se mit, lui aussi, à attendre patiemment Tenma.

Soudain, une porte de chambre claqua et, d'un même mouvement, Aki et Nishizono se frappèrent le front. Tenma était, encore, reparti dans sa chambre dans l'idée de fuir ce rendez-vous avec le médecin. **Sacré Tenma,**bougonna intérieurement la maîtresse des lieux.

- Hum, Aki-San, vous permettez que j'aille le chercher ? Demanda poliment Tsurugi.

Ça demande surprit Shinsuke quelque instant. Pour la première fois, il avait entendu l'attaquant être polit et de plus, il avait vu une gêne s'installé petit-à-petit sur son visage. Le petit défenseur se dit silencieusement que c'était le bon moment et Aki approuva, indirectement.

- Je t'en prie, Tsurugi-Kun.

Il enleva ces chaussures, passa les deux personnes devant lui, traversa le couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Tenma. Il avait encore l'impression d'être avec son frère et de l'entendre rigoler de sa stupidité.

- Matsukaze, sors de là. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, non plus ! Ordonna Kyousuke.

- Moi non plus alors, le médecin ira se faire voir. J'ai un programme chargé, moi.

- Ton médecin aussi a un programme, peut-être même plus chargé que toi, trancha l'attaquant qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Tch.

Tsurugi allait devenir fou, il le sentait. Ce mec le faisait tourner en bourrique et il ne supportait pas son humeur « je me fous de tout, je ne veux pas y aller ! ». Mais, il n'allait pas abandonner parce que Monsieur Matsukaze lui donnait du file à retorde, auquel cas, jamais plus il ne pourrait se regarder dans un miroir.

Tenma, quant à lui, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte. Il ne connaissait pas un Kyousuke sur le point de massacrer. En faîte, il ne connaissait pas le cadet des Tsurugi énervé comme jamais. Alors, pour passer le temps, car il était sûr que l'attaquant allait faire demi-tour, faute de patience, il s'allongea sur son lit et contempla son plafond, qui éveilla en lui, une soudaine curiosité.

- Matsukaze, je t'aurais prévenu. C'était à prendre ou à laisser, lança Tsurugi, ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Hein ?

L'avant-centre ne pu rajouter autre chose que sa porte vola, pour s'écraser gracieusement contre le mur. Il déglutie difficilement quand il vite Tsurugi, les mains dans les poches, la jambe droite encore tendu en avant, les sourcils froncé, les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et le rictus monstrueux qui dévorait sa bouche. Paix à son âme, Kyousuke n'allait pas être clément.

- Hé ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Questionna Tenma en hurlant.

- Elle était fermée de l'intérieur.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour la détruire !

- Bien sûr que si, maintenant, je peux t'attraper et te traîner chez ce foutu médecin ! Rétorqua « l'enfonceur de porte » en s'avançant vers Tenma.

Matsukaze essaya de se lever mais, il glissa sur son tapis. Dans un miracle inespéré, il s'accrocha au bras de Kyousuke, qui lui, se retrouva tirer vers Tenma. L'attaquant étant plus imposant que lui, tomba en avant, entraînant finalement lavant-centre dans sa chute, pour finir sur le lit.

**WoW**

Dans l'entrée, Aki et Shinsuke, commençait à s'inquiéter. Ils avaient entendu Tenma hurlé et juste avant, un bruit imposant avait retentit. Que faisaient-ils donc ? Et maintenant, plus de son, plus d'image. Devaient-ils resté calme ou s'inquiéter ? Devaient-ils allé voir ?

Soudain, alors que le nouveau gardien de but commençait à enlever ces chaussures, ils virent Tsurugi à l'angle du couloir, revenir tout sourire avec Tenma, en sac à patate sur son dos, qui se débattait avec certaine rougeur sur les joues.

- Tsurugi-Kun, s'extasia Aki. Comment as-tu fais ?

- Hum, et bien j'ai enfoncé la porte, répondit-il quelque peu gêné.

- Oh ! Ne tant fais pas pour ça, Endou viendra la réparer avec plaisir, assura-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Peut-on y aller ?

Nishizono et Kyousuke hochèrent la tête et sortir tour à tour, avec pour l'attaquant, Tenma sur le dos. Aki, un immense sourire aux lèvres, ferma la maison et les conduisit chez le médecin.

**WoW**

- Tenma, arrête de bouger ! Essaya vainement, Shinsuke.

- Non, non, non et non ! Vous ne me mettrais pas cette chose dans le bras ! Cria Matsukaze en gesticulant.

- Nom de dieu, s'il te plaît, calme, toi. C'est juste l'affaire de quelques secondes ! Tempêta Aki.

- Matsukaze, commença Tsurugi qui était resté bien sagement dans son coin, jusque-là avant de s'avancer vers l'avant-centre.

Tenma commença à respirer difficilement alors que les flashs de sa chambre commençaient à lui revenir en masse. Kyousuke l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure et, il avait non seulement baisé sa garde mais en plus, il avait apprécié cela. Et si, l'attaquant recommençait ? Il était foutu, puisqu'il était déjà à quelque centimètre de lui.

- Tsu-Tsurugi, tu ne vas pas ... ?

- Oh que si, le coupa ce dernier en lui attrapant le bras d'une main et le menton de l'autre.

- Tsuuuuu ...

Son crie fut étouffé par la bouche de Kyousuke et le jeune avant-centre venait de littéralement s'abandonné dans ces bras. Il devint presque une loque entre les deux muscles de l'attaquant. Quand à ce dernier, la réaction de Matsukaze le ravit, une seconde fois, laissant donc apparaître un sourire sur ces lèvres, trop occupé à embrasser Tenma.

Malheureusement, le médecin choisit ce moment pour implanter la seringue dans la chair du patient et si Tsurugi n'était pas en train de retenir sa langue et ces lèvres prisonnières, il aurait hurlé à la mort et insulté de tout le nom ce médecin de malheur mais, maintenant, il savait la réponse qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps.

- Tsuuuuuurugi ! Cria Tenma avant de se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ces bras.

Et ce fut le dernier crie qu'on entendit ce soir-là dans le cabinet, avec deux joueurs de football complètement sourd de l'autre côté de la porte, Shindou et Kariya. Finalement, Kyousuke avait gagné contre ces deux-là.

« Yuuchi-San, merci de m'avoir laissé la suite des opérations. Tout à marcher comme sur des roulettes. Je t'envoie une photo.

Shinsuke. »

* * *

**Avis ?**


End file.
